1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery including a temperature-protecting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile devices, demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source is increased. In addition, high-energy, down-sized, light, and slim mobile devices have been required. For example, a rechargeable battery may be flatly formed using a polymer solid electrolyte film. As the rechargeable battery, there is a pouch-type battery effectively implementing the slimness of the battery.